DEATH BATTLE (Cash lord of Derp style)
by undaed15
Summary: I think you know what's inside, DEATH BATTLE


Link Vs Mitsurugi

These two are some of the most iconic swordsman of all time, both beating opponents much more powerful and dangerous than themselves.

Link, the hero of Hyrule

And Mitsurugi, the samurai of Soulcalibur.

Hey I'm Cash lord of derp, and I'm going to analyze these two warriors to find out who would win a death battle.

Link stats:

Age: Around 17

Height. Around 5'7

Skilled in boxing and sumo wrestling

Humble and brave

Link is who many consider the finest swordsman of all time, the defender of the kingdom of Hyrule. He is known for his signature green outfit and his classic game series. He is one of the great heros of the Nintendo line, and is a staple of the company.

His story is really hard to track, but it usually revolves around Link defeating the dark wizard, Ganondorf. He, however, is always reincarnated into the next cycle, where he usually is forced to defeat Ganon again. However, he doesn't seem to mind, like a good hero he often does his duty without question. Well, he does do it for Zelda who is his love intrest (However it took her till FREAKIN SKYWARD SWORD TO SAY I LOVE YOU BACK)

Links has been known to use numerous weapons throughout his adventures, each with its own advantage. He uses numerous weapons such as the Boomerang, the Megaton Hammer, Biggorons sword, and bombs.

He also uses the Tri-force, a mystical form of magic that affects evil, usually killing it or allowing link to kill it with the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a divine blade that also is designed to destroy evil. Together these blades have allowed Link to defeat evil for the countless of times he has been reincarnated.

Link has proven that he has numerous skills, mainly in archery and swordplay. He has defeated titans, crushed giants, and has of course defeated Ganondorf on numerous occasions. He, however, does have a few weaknesses. One, his Tri-force is worthless on characters who are not evil and his Master Sword is just a sword against opponents who are not evil. Two, is that while he is reincarnated, he rarely has ever changed his style and he has rarely fought enemies that where his size and skill. (I know that he has but he pretty much always fights giant type enemies)

Despite all this he has defended his world against numerous threats and has one numerous victories, though some not the best. (I'm looking at you Legend of Zelda II) Link has proven that while young, he can still kick ass.

Mitsurugi stats:

Age: 46

Height: 5'8

Skilled samurai

Neutral

Mitsurugi, the samurai was born the fourth son to a farmer in Bizon, Japan. After seeing his country ravenged by war he vowed to become a samurai. After his parents death he followed in this dream and was trained by the Murakami clan. He went on to fight in numerous wars and to receive numerous accommodations. He also learned that a new weapon was moving in that might put him out of business, the rifle. He pledged to find the one opponent that would be more powerful than this weapon, Soul Edge.

He went on to fight numerous opponent in the Soulcalibur universe, even though it is not specifically stated how many of the named warriors of the universe he has actually fought.

Mitsurugi fights with the Muichimonji, a katana that is near indestrucable. He has had numerous achievements including his defeat of Taki, the ninja. (Although he has lost to her before.) and his duel with Algol, although we don't know if he could defeat the being due to the battle being stopped before the match could be settled. He has also proven that he can in fact dodge rifle shots as proven in his second duel with Teppu.

He has no real exploitable weaknesses other than his arrogance and honor. He has been defeated once before by Taki who used magic to defeat him. (Although he has proven that he can defeat an opponent with magic before.) He has only been defeated on honorable grounds by Setsuka. Although he did escape by punching her, so he isn't as honorable when his life is in danger.

Still he has proven numerous times that he can in fact defeat just about any opponent.

All right the combatants are set and its time to find out who is the best swordsman.

IT'S TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLE

The scene opens in the tower of faith from Soulcalibur IV

Mitsurugi is waiting for his next opponent when a light appears, out of this light steps Link.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Mitsurugi yells as he pulls out his katana. Link responds by pulling out his bow and firing arrows at his opponent. The samurai dodges these arrows and cuts the last one in two.

"Pathetic!" Mitsurugi yells as he rushes forward, only to be blocked by Links hammer. Link proceeds to try and pound Mitsurugi into the dirt, which once again dodged and then cut the hammers head off.

"Don't make me laugh." He yelled as he once again charged, this time though he was blocked by the giant's knife. Link slashes at his opponent who blocks it while trying an upwards cut to the face of his opponent. Link dodges this and slashes again at Mitsurugi, who this time dodges and kicks his opponent away.

Mitsurugi takes up a more defensive stance, while Link pulls out his shield and Master Sword. They eye each other and then Links Tri-force glows. Suddenly Mitsurugi is encased in a large Tri-force, while Link suddenly charges at his opponent.

Mitsurugi struggles and suddenly escapes the hold and is attacked by Link, with blinding speed they are fighting. Link is unable to get a hit through and suddenly breaks off. Mitsurugi is briefly distracted by this and is unable to locate Link.

He looks around only to see a bomb at his feet. He is knocked up onto the roof, where Link is waiting. The samurai gets up and eyes his opponent. He then charges and hacks away at Links shield. Link Tri-force is charging up and it becomes a race between the two.

Suddenly Links guard is broken, allowing Mitsurugi to land his critical finish.

"Try this!" He yells as the screen goes black and we see four sword strikes run down through the screen. The screen lights up and we see Link standing there with Mitsurugi behind him. Then Link burst into flames and explodes.

"The names Mitsurugi. Don't forget it." He tells the ash before walking away.

KO

And that is called a win. Now, many of you are wondering why the one who can kill Cloud from Final Fantasy, lost to a human samurai with no special abilities, here's why. While Link may have many more weapons at his disposal, even numerous ones we didn't show, he lacks the experience that Mitsurugi has. Every weapon that Link has, Mitsurugi has faced before.

While Link may also have magic at his disposal, his Tri-force has a key weakness. It only works on evil beings. This was countered by the fact that Mitsurugi is a neutral character, and while Link has speed and agility on his side all neither of his attacks are not nearly as fast as a speeding bullet nor are they as strong as Algol's strikes.

He also, just can't get over the face that Mitsurugi has 17 YEARS (Pretty much as long as Link has been alive) of fighting entirely different opponents, while Links opponents are rarely as skilled as he is. In the end due to his experience, speed, morality, and his incredibly diverse opponent set the winner is Mitsurugi.

Next time on Death Battle.

"Kamehameha!"

"HULK SMASH!"

**Note, before I run and hide from the Zelda fans who about to show up at my door within the three minutes of my posting, let me explain the process of this project. **

**You see while I am not a big Link fan, My friends JesterJosh is. He and me went back and forth on this fight and came up with a winner. Note he as really ticked off that I was able to prove the victor was Mitsurugi, so don't blame him. **

**So, since I am hearing the footsteps of about a hundred Zelda fans, Peace out. **


End file.
